Hermione Granger and the Twisted Fate
by shadowphoenix55
Summary: Hermione was an orphan, until the Dursleys came and adopted her. After a few months of living with them and Harry, another adopted boy, a Hogwarts professor comes to take them away. But at Hogwarts, not all is what it seems, especially when you're sorted into Slytherin and your new brother is not... Slytherin!Hermione. (Cover art put together with Canva) REWRITE IS POSTED.
1. Prolouge

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling wrote Harry Potter, not me. All characters and plot that are in her books are hers._

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives …_

 _The one with the power to help the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… And the Dark Lord will mark the one as his equal, but the one will have the power that the Dark Lord knows not… And either must die at the hand of another for neither can live while the other survives…"_

"Very good, Severusss." A man with dark, black eyes hissed at a younger man with black hair, "You have done well.".

Severus bowed and moved into the black-robed mass of people behind him.

"I will get the Potter boy." The man who hissed announced gleefully, his eyes turning red, "Bella, go to the Longbottoms and take the Longbottom boy. Kill if you must."

A woman with black hair bowed, cackling in delight.

"He will be turned." The man said "I will not have it otherwise."

"Yes, my Lord." The group chorused.

The "Lord" turned on the spot, disappearing. In the space where he once sat, a voice could still be heard.

"Harry Potter...".

* * *

A small child of the age of about one tottered down the dark street. The child was heading towards an empty lot, which seemed a bit out of place. Beside the empty lot was a graveyard that seemed to be a pit of darkness. The child whimpered a bit as it saw the graveyard, and started backing into the empty lot. The child ran into an invisible barrier, of sorts. It whimpered again and jumped. All of the sudden, a house appeared in the stop of the once-empty lot, it's bright lights contrasting with the darkness of the graveyard. The child's hand caught ahold of the open window, and it somehow pulled itself inside.

Shouts were heard from the graveyard.

"Where's-?".

"I thought- AAHHH!"

"Stand aside!"

"No! Get away from-"

A ruffle of sound could be heard-

"STOP! I'M ARMED!"

A snort came from the darkness, followed by cackling.

"I'm telling you, move away-"

"Avada Kedavra!".

There was a scream, and the graveyard was lit up by a green flash. A dark figure stood by a gravestone, the origin of the light. The figure was holding a small stick of sorts - then graveyard was once more dark.

"JA-"

"Avada Kedavra!".

The graveyard was lit up in green again. The dark figure was opening the door to the house. Shouts came from inside as darkness resumed-

"He's here!".

"Take Harry!".

A green flash lit the area, this time in the house. There was two screams and two wails at once.

"No! Not Harry, please! Not Harry!".

"Stand aside, girl!".

"Not Harry-"

Another green flash lit up the sky.

"Now, for the child… Ava-".

There was a green flash, and a scream.

A child tumbled out of the window.


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling wrote Harry Potter, not me. All characters and plot that are in her books are hers._

Hermione Granger was an orphan. Apparently, she'd been found on the orphanage doorstep when she was young, about one year of age. The doctors had said her birthday was sometime at the end of September.

The orphans were ranked for intelligence, Hermione first by a long shot, so she got her own room. She was naturally smart, having a photographic memory, but she still worked harder than anyone else, striving for the best. She had skipped six grades in school, and this she was entering 12th grade instead of 6th.

Math was her favorite subject, science following it. She loved figuring out problems using math. She was already at college level on both subjects, having had spent most of her time on them.

The rest of the orphans had a disliking of Hermione, to put it mildly. They were jealous of her abilities, and made her look bad in front of any potential adoptive parents. Which made their custodians _very_ mad, but not at Hermione.

So, when the bell dinged downstairs, signaling that there was a new client, in the middle of the summer before 12th grade, Hermione prepared herself for the worst. She quickly moved to put all of her books away, not wanting them to get damaged.

Lindsay Greenstein, a twelve year old 7th grader who had somehow gotten into Hermione's room, was quicker, grabbing Hermione's math book before Hermione put it away. Hermione was horrified. That was her favorite book!

"Not going to be the best now!" Lindsay taunted, dangling the book over Hermione's head, "Not ever going to get out of this place, no you won't, not if I can stop it.".

"Please." Hermione begged, feeling helpless, "Not that book, not- no!".

Lindsey had torn off a page.

"Please, please..."

There went another page.

Hermione looked at Lindsay, and for the first time, anger bubbled up inside of her. Lindsay tore another page.

"NO!" Hermione shouted, and her hand grabbed the older girl's arm.

There was a sickening _crack_ and Lindsay dropped the book. Hermione immediately let go, grabbing the book, holding it protectively and glaring at Lindsay. The girl had taken to moaning while looking at her hand, which was bent completely the wrong way.

Hermione was shocked at herself. Had she done that?

 _She deserved it. They all do._

Hermione gasped. Did she really think that? Of course they didn't deserve - whatever she did - probably broken - did they?

And the other question, how in the world did she _do_ that? It shouldn't be possible - she hadn't even pulled down, she'd pulled forward. If she was actually that strong, she would have dislocated Lindsay's hand, or even arm, not broken her wrist.

"Go away." Hermione's voice was cold. _Where did that come from?_

Lindsay gave Hermione one last glare and stalked off. Hermione glanced down at her book.

The strange thing was, it wasn't damaged in the slightest.

* * *

Harry was worried. Aunt Petunia had died at the grocery store about a month ago, and he'd been shouldering what he thought was all of the extra work ever since. But, now that Uncle Vernon was going to adopt a girl, Harry thought that taking the extra burden wouldn't be that bad compared to another person in the family who might be like Dudley. Harry had told Vernon this yesterday. Well, not the part about Dudley.

"Uncle Vernon," Harry said, "I can do what Aunt Petunia did-".

Harry was shot down in a second. "Listen, boy," Vernon said, "You don't know how to cook, you can't do our bills, you can't even fold laundry properly! And I need someone responsible to watch over you. Someone that can't run away screaming, boy. Now get out!".

So Harry was going to be dragged all the way to an orphanage the next day with Uncle Vernon because he didn't want Harry staying with the babysitter for Dudley at the house.

* * *

Hermione was in her room, reading the same math book that Lindsay had grabbed yesterday. She had gotten in big trouble, having scared the potential clients away when she had went to tell on Hermione. Lindsay wasn't believed when she complained, and she had gotten a horrid punishment: being moved down a rank for 'Incompetence and lies'. Lindsay was now ranked 51 out of the 100 girls, one less than average. Hermione almost felt sorry for the girl. Almost.

Hermione had finally decided something was up. She'd broken Lindsay's wrist and her book had fixed itself. Some part of her mind thought it was some elaborate trick, though, and she hadn't read anything that about something like this happening. Granted, she didn't have access to the internet, but still.

The bell rang, signaling breakfast. Hermione jumped, her eyes flicking about the room to see if anyone was there to mess with her. No one was there. Perhaps they had heard of Lindsay's consequence. Maybe they will stop now, Hermione thought hopefully. She put her book on her shelf and walked out of her room, making sure to lock it behind her. There was no point of losing her guard now.

Apparently, the word had spread. As Hermione walked into the cafeteria, everyone suddenly was silent. Hermione decided to take advantage of the situation, and held her chin up, walking over to the trays with purpose. She took one, and looked around. Everyone was staring at her.

"What are you staring at?" Hermione snapped. As soon as the words left her mouth, the loud chatter began, a bit nervously. Hermione smirked at walked over to the food. She had done it! The lunch lady, a kind old woman with grey hair and blue eyes, handed her eggs and milk.

"Thank you." Hermione kindly said to the lunch lady, who handed her the food on her tray. The lunch lady smiled.

"Don't let them get to you, dear." She said.

Hermione smiled back and sat down at the nearest table. The two girls there took one look at Hermione and scrambled. Hermione shook her head and took a bite of the eggs. _Let them believe what they want._ She raised an eyebrow in their direction. Inside, she was doing cartwheels. This was the first time that her food hasn't been stolen at breakfast. Usually, her breakfast and dinner was stolen.

No one came near her for the rest of the meal, so it was a happy Hermione who skipped back to her room. _Maybe life wouldn't be so bad, anymore,_ she thought, _if this went on_. Maybe she would get adopted parents, she wished.

* * *

Looking back on it, Hermione remembered the phrase, 'Be careful what you wish for'. She hadn't been so careful.

The next day was Wednesday. The bell dinged downstairs, signaling another potential client. Hermione double checked that her area was immaculate and found that it was, as usual. She quickly put her book away, just in case.

A few minutes later, Hermione could hear voices in the door.

"This is where the smartest lives?" A deep voice said.

"Yes" Hermione recognized Ms. Greene, the Head of the orphanage, reply.

The door opened and Hermione stood up, ready to greet the new client. She stared at the pudgy, fat man with a short neck and beady eyes for a moment before greeting him.

"Hello, sir. My name is Hermione." Hermione said, trying to sound cheerful.

The man stared at her.

"What is your age and grade?" He asked, rather rudely in Hermione's opinion.

"I'm eleven in August, sir. I'm in twelfth grade." Hermione replied, hoping the man had a kind side.

"Can you do finances and bills, cook, do laundry, shop for groceries, and look over _ehm_ a bit of a troublemaking boy?" He said, coughing in the middle. It was then when Hermione noticed the skinny boy behind the man. He was skinny, had knobby knees, messy black hair, and startling green eyes. The boy didn't look like a troublemaker. In fact, he looked afraid. He didn't look like the man at all. An adopted boy, perhaps?

That's when Hermione noticed his aura. It was a bit dimmer than hers, but it was still there. She got a little excited - no one else had an aura that she knew of - but there was time for more thought about that later.

"Yes, sir." Hermione replied, hiding a wince as she not so fondly remembered the times she had watched over the little ones, who were quite rambunctious.

"Alright." The man said after a moment, "You do those things, and you can have room and board. We'll go over details later. I'm going to go sign the contract for you. Pack up your stuff. And stay here until I get back, boy." The last part was addressed to the black haired boy. Hermione wondered for a moment if the boy wasn't treated so well- all of the signs were pointing to yes. Hermione shoved her growing anger down. _Not now._ The man and Ms. Green left the room.

"Hi." The boy said shyly, "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"Hello." Hermione replied cheerfully as she pulled out her trunk from underneath her bed, which held Hermione's only possessions, books and clothes.

"What've you got in there?" Harry asked excitedly, peering at the trunk over Hermione's shoulder.

"Books and clothes." Hermione replied proudly, "It's all I have. Usually, orphans don't get books of our own - but I get them because I am - well, I was, I suppose, - first rank."

"What's that mean?" Harry asked, a bit disappointedly. Hermione supposed it was because she didn't have any toys. Boys with their toys - jeez.

"First rank?" Hermione asked, a bit impatient, and at Harry's nod, she continued, "We're ranked for intelligence here - I'm first.".

"Oh." Harry replied.

Hermione pulled her trunk up, carrying it like she would a book, between her chest and her arm. Harry's jaw dropped.

"What?" Hermione asked, shifting the trunk. It wasn't that heavy, only about one hundred pounds. It was a bit bulky, though. Perhaps it looked weird to carry a trunk like she was… well, she didn't have any other way, such as wheels.

"Er-" Harry stammered, "Um… do you carry trunks all of the time?".

Hermione looked down at the trunk again. So he couldn't carry one.

"No." Hermione said, "But I carry about the same weight in books every day.".

"Oh." Was all he replied. Hermione noted he said _oh_ quite a lot. _It is quite annoying._ Maybe he was just nervous.

"Is he always like that?" Hermione asked, jerking her head towards the door, most of her hope that the man was kind had vanished.

"Yes." Harry said angrily, "They all are - Dudley and him - he's Uncle Vernon. Aunt Petunia was too. Whatever you do, don't ask questions.".

Hermione processed this information. Was - she must have died.

"So you're not his son?" Hermione thought out loud, "I supposed so.".

"No," Harry whispered sadly, "They are my relatives. They said my parents," he paused, "died in a c-car crash.".

"I'm sorry." Hermione replied, remembering how she felt when she thought about her own parents. She then made a decision. Harry had shared his story with her, she should share hers with him.

"They never found out what happened to my parents." Hermione said quietly, "They just found me on the doorstep. That's why I don't know my last name.".

Harry stuck out his hand after a few moments of silence. "I suppose I can call you sister now.".

Hermione took it. Harry didn't seem so annoying anymore. "I suppose I can call you brother.".

Footsteps sounded in the hallway. Hermione thrust open the door and Harry stepped out. She took one last glance at her old room. It didn't look the same anymore, even though she had only taken her trunk out.

"Goodbye." She whispered, and shut the door behind her.

Hermione jogged after her new "family". She caught up to them as they were walking out of the orphanage.

"Alright, girl." Vernon said, "Here's the deal. You look after my son and the boy, do finances and bills, cook, do laundry, shop for groceries, you get room and board.".

"What about college next year, sir?" Hermione asked cautiously, aware that things could go downhill fast.

Vernon looked down at her. "If you earn it, I know a private tutor that I can ask a favor for.".

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. A private tutor! For her!

"May I have some spending money for books?" Hermione asked with false sweetness, "You know - to be smarter and better at finances.".

The pudgy man thought for a moment.

"Use the money you earn for that," Vernon said as if it was a feat to think, "you can mow the neighbor's lawns, babysit, and such. The tutor can come from 7-3 for 3 days a week. I'll be gone then, and so will Dudley and the boy. School ends at 3:30, but there's a walk to get back here. You can work on the other two days of the work week ."

Hermione nodded, knowing not to push any farther.

"Thank you, sir." Hermione said, not thankful towards the man at all.

* * *

Vernon drove in silence. Harry was looking out the window into the sky, Vernon was driving , and Hermione was trying to get a glimpse of her new home. The car pulled up to number 4, Privet Drive.

The house was plain, as the rest of the houses on the street. The street looked perfect in a horribly boring way. Hermione's heart sunk even further.

Vernon parked the car and Hermione hopped out and got her trunk out of the back. They approached the house. Hermione stopped when she saw the blood red… barrier, of sorts, around the home. It was very faint, but it was there. Vernon passed through it like it wasn't there. She decided to investigate as soon as possible. Harry went through next, the barrier flashing dark red as he passed through. Hermione frowned, but stepped forward with her trunk. The barrier flashed even darker red around her than it had to Harry.

Hermione noticed that Vernon had already opened the door, so she hurried inside, quickly following Harry. The living room was plain like the outside of the house, a brown couch, a circular rug, and a small table with a TV on top of it the only decoration. Sitting on the couch was a fat boy with blond hair. The fat boy was staring at the TV, completely immersed. Hermione deduced that this was Dudley, the son of Vernon, that Harry had warned her about. She slipped on her false sweet smile.

"Hey, Dudders." Vernon said, moving over to Dudley and clapping him on the back. _What a name,_ Hermione thought. She stood there, conscious of Harry, who was behind her, seemingly hiding himself from their view.

"Hey, Dad." Dudley tore his eyes from the screen for a moment, looking over at her.

"Hello." Hermione said, seeming like it was a good time to do so, "I'm Hermione. I'll be your sister." She bit that last part out as sweetly as she could, ignoring the bitter taste it left in her mouth.

"Ok." Dudley said, turning back to the TV. Vernon turned back to her.

"Alright. Your room is upstairs. By the master bedroom. 1st door on the left.".

Hermione nodded and moved up the stairs. Harry followed her after some barked instructions from Vernon. Upstairs had one hallway. On the right, there were three doors, and on the left, there were two. One led to the master bedroom. Hermione opened the door to her new room to find…

A large closet? It was about a nine foot by six foot space. There were a few built-in shelves sticking out of the walls with rungs for clothes underneath them. All of the clothes were gone, however. Shoved against the far wall was a small mattress. . Now she had more than an inkling on how life would be like here. _And it wasn't looking so great_ , she thought with a sneer.

Hermione set her trunk down underneath one of the shelves and examined the room. Her books could go on the shelves, her clothes on the rack by her bed…

Hermione spotted Harry, who was standing by the door, looking a bit awestruck. Hermione suddenly had a bad feeling.

"Where do you sleep?" Hermione asked, dreading the answer.

"Er- in the cupboard." Harry replied, "The cupboard under the stairs.".

Hermione was silent for a moment, and then turned back to her room, which now seemed like a manor compared to what Harry slept in. _How could they!_ She glared at the wall, wishing she could do something to those foul-. She shook her head and got ahold of herself, turning back to Harry.

"Come in here tonight." She said, "If you've got a mattress, bring it. You can sleep here.".

Harry instantly brightened, and Hermione smiled at him, feeling pride at how kind she was being to the poor boy.

"Ok." Harry said, "Tonight."

* * *

Hermione stared up at the ceiling of her room, listening to the snores of Vernon. She had cooked dinner for them (Harry got a handful, and Hermione got two - she was practically fuming by then-) and flipped the laundry, but hadn't started on her other chores, which would come tomorrow. She lay there, waiting. Harry would come tonight. She had gotten a peek at his cupboard, and that only solidified her thoughts of getting him into her room tonight - at least there were no spiders in her room.

The door creaked open, and Hermione raised her head to see Harry coming in with his matress, which was even smaller than hers. Hermione took it from him and set it down next to hers, noticing he didn't have a blanket.

Harry shut the door and layed down on the mattress. Hermione tossed him one end of her blanket and he caught it, snuggling down with an aloof smile on his face. Hermione had thought he had went to sleep when he whispered;

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Hermione whispered back. Then they were silent once more, Morpheus welcoming them into his realm.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling wrote Harry Potter, not me. All characters and plot that are in her books are hers.

 **Authors note:** I will post on this fanfiction every week to every other week. Now that I'm working on another fanfiction (I will post the 1st chapter soon) I will be alternating posting on this and posting on my other fanfiction. My new fanfiction will be called _On the Other Side of the Mirror_. A quick summary;

Hermione Granger, along with the rest of last year's 7th years, is back at Hogwarts to study for their N.E.W.T.s. But, at the sorting, there's a transfer girl who looks like Hermione's mirror image. She calls herself Cleopatra Flamel. Who is this girl, and why is she here? But, as Hermione quickly finds out, the closer you look, the less you see…

Also, thank you to my reviewers!

 _Darkness - suffocating blackness… The big shiny thing in the sky - where was it? Where were the other, smaller shines? Where was mama? Papa?_

" _Mama?" She whispered, frightened, as a gust of wind pushed her backwards, "Papa?"._

 _Stones… darkness… wind… light! There was light!_

 _Light and darkness, swirling around her like they were to fighters in a battle Papa always watched on the big, black screen… wait… Papa!_

 _There was a blinding flash, and then she was falling down, down into the darkness, never to go back to the shimmering light…_

Hermione awoke with a gasp. He looked around quickly, and then slumped when she saw that she was still in the closet with Harry.

She had had dreams like this one for as long as she could remember - she supposed it was of right before her parents'... before she was found by the orphanage.

Settling back down, Hermione turned over to see Harry shifting restlessly. He was tossing and turning, his part of the blanket thrown off to her mattress. Hermione quietly got up so she wouldn't wake him when Harry let out a whimper. Hermione froze, recognizing the signs of a bad dream. She stretched her hand out to wake him. She would rather be awoken by someone else than have to go through her nightmares, so Harry probably did as well. She tapped him on the shoulder a bit hesitant, but Harry didn't awake.

"Harry!" Hermione urgently whispered as he whimpered again. She shook him harder this time, and he jerked up into a sitting position, breathing heavily. He grappled for something on the shelf besides him, grabbing his glasses and jamming them on.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, sitting back on her mattress. Harry nodded slowly. Hermione frowned. He was lying, she could tell. She watched him stare up at the ceiling, his breathing slowly steading. After a few minutes, he turned back to her.

"Thanks for waking me." He said shortly, and laid back down. Hermione laid down as well. The stared into each other's eyes for awhile. In Harry's eyes, Hermione saw fear, confusion, and hesitation. She slowly brought her hand over to his mattress and laid it on top of his, hoping to comfort him. Harry took her hand and squeezed it. He looked into her eyes for one last moment before he closed his. Hermione watched as he fell back asleep, his breathing back to normal.

Hermione closed her eyes as well, knowing that she had succeeded in making Harry feel comforted. The strange thing was, with Harry still holding onto her hand, she was too.

* * *

When Hermione awoke again, Harry was still holding onto her hand. He awoke a few seconds after she did, quickly pulling his hand away with a blush on his cheeks. After a moment of awkward silence, Harry went back downstairs to change, taking his mattress with him. The two met up in the kitchen.

"What do they typically like to eat on Sundays?" Hermione asked Harry, who was quietly setting up the table. He was reaching up to get the cups from the highest shelf.

"Bacon, milk, and usually a pastry - they go out to get the pastry, though." Harry replied, putting down a napkin. Hermione was suddenly struck by an idea on how to get on the Dursley's good side. She quickly checked the time - it was 5 - and started.

During her cooking, Harry finished setting the table, washed the windows, and went out to tend to the garden. He was drawn back in at around seven, however, at the smell of doughnuts. When he entered the kitchen, he saw that Hermione was frosting homemade doughnuts! Hermione could tell that his mouth was watering at the sight, so she slipped one into his hand and mouthed;

'Eat it in the cupboard.'

Harry gave her a giant grin and went off to his cupboard. Hermione looked around, quickly shoving a doughnut into her mouth. She didn't know what was going to be leftover for her and Harry after Vernon and Dudley came through, after all. A few minutes later, Hermione had finished the doughnuts and some bacon, Harry had come back out from the cupboard, and Dudley and Vernon were coming downstairs. You could tell by the loud footsteps, one slower and the other faster, making a pitter-patter sound. The two came into the kitchen, _sniffing_ at the food.

"Good morning!" Hermione said, fixing her smile, "I made homemade doughnuts and bacon - I hope you like it!".

Vernon and Dudley both stared at the doughnuts. Dudley got out of his superior first, grabbing a plate and putting three of the six doughnuts on it. As an afterthought, he took six pieces of bacon. Vernon grabbed the last of the doughnuts and four pieces of bacon, leaving Harry and Hermione with three pieces of bacon each. Harry sat on the stool farthest from the Dursleys, leaving Hermione to have to sit between Dudley and him. Hermione gave Harry a short glare before sitting down and eating. The two Dursleys ate like pigs, frosting around their mouths and - in Dudley's hair?, leaving Hermione feeling disgusted. She kept her head down, though, eating her bacon in silence, like Harry did.

"I'm gonna go to the park with the gang." Dudley said, his mouth full, to his father. Vernon nodded, standing up and leaving, his plate licked clean. As Dudley left as well, Harry, finished with his bacon, went to clear the dishes. Hermione helped him, and together they cleaned up the kitchen in only a few minutes.

The day passed with Harry and Hermione doing chores, Dudley out to play, and Vernon watching TV. Hermione found a pile of laundry and a stack of bills awaiting her, so she got to work, mentally cursing the Dursleys. She first addressed the laundry. As she watched the washing machine cycle, she thought about what she had done to Lindsay.

It was an undiscovered force. Well, either that, or a hidden one. Somehow, she had, on her will to do so, made Lindsay's wrist to break.

 _But how?_ Hermione thought back to the scene. She remembered wanting for Lindsay's wrist to break. _Wait…_ she was looking at Lindsay's wrist at the time, and she had seen it happen in her mind. So it was a matter of will, visualization, and… direction, to do it.

The sciences didn't make sense, which drove her crazy. She was a college level scientist, but this? The problem wasn't that the sciences were complex, but what she had done had defied the whole lot of them. Every rule, every exception...Hermione didn't dare to think that they were all wrong. That she, over a book, had proved that humans were wrong for centuries. Nope. NOT HAPPENING.

A beeping noise jolted her out of her thoughts. _It's already done?_ Hermione looked at the clock on the wall to realize that she'd been standing there for forty five minutes. She sighed, thinking of the bills ahead of her, and put the wet clothes into the drier.

The rest day went without incident, Hermione cooking pizza for lunch and lasagna for dinner. Yet again, she and Harry only got small portions while Vernon and Dudley ate the rest. Her anger only grew stronger, but she coiled it in with ropes. Harry came back to her closet at night, mattress in hand and dirt from the garden still on his face and hands. Another rule the Dursleys had was that Harry and Hermione would only shower on Monday and Thursday mornings, too 'preserve water', so Vernon put it. That didn't stop them from taking showers, though. Hypocrites.

"School ends at three." Harry reminded her (though she didn't need reminding) as they laid down, "Uncle Vernon will be back at around five thirty. Dudley likes to go to the park with his _friends_ after school, so he'll probably be back at six.". Hermione noticed that he said _friends_ with fear and - a bit of jealousy? She filed the information away after contemplating it for awhile.

"Goodnight Harry." Hermione whispered, turning over.

"'Night, Hermione." Harry replied.

* * *

The next day started off with Hermione making sausages, pancakes, and eggs. She, yet again, gave some to Harry and ate some herself before the Dursleys came down, hungry from yesterday's pitiful meals. When the Dursleys came down, they didn't notice or suspect a thing, which made Hermione mentally shake her head.

Harry and Dudley left for school at ten minutes to seven, Vernon leaving a few minutes after them. The doorbell rang at seven o'clock on the dot, and Hermione opened it to reveal a woman that looked to be in her mid forties. She had blue eyes and sandy blond hair that was pulled into a bun. The woman squinted her, looking her over, and then said;

"You're Hermione Granger? I'm the private tutor. Amelia Baterberry."

Hermione nodded and stood aside to let Ms. Baterberry in, who was looking rather disbelievingly at her. Hermione saw this and stiffened a bit, feeling rather offended. So what if she was just an eleven year old? Hermione shoved these thoughts aside, however. Ms. Baterberry took her rather heavy coat off and hung it up in the closet before turning back to Hermione.

"Shall we adjourn to the office?" Hermione asked politely. Ms. Baterberry nodded, and they did so. The sat down on either side of the table. Ms. Baterberry handed Hermione a thick packet.

"Today I shall just asses the level you are at." She said, and Hermione started, almost choking as she saw _algebra_ on the first page. _SERIOUSLY?_

Hermione breezed through the packet, thankful that there were some college level problems on the last few pages. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ms. Baterberry's eyebrows were practically raising past her hairline, which made Hermione immensely smug.

The next packet was for science, and Hermione completed it in the same manner as the first. She worked through all of the packets, stopping for lunch at twelve (she quickly made sandwiches for both of them). Surprisingly, she did well on most of the vocabulary she didn't know, basing her answers on Latin, Greek, and other roots. She also completed the Spanish, Latin, Greek, French, German, and Mandarin folders with ease. Social studies, on the other hand, she only could go up to what she had learned in that class. Ms. Baterberry checked Hermione's previous packets as Hermione worked. At the end, Hermione drew a rather terrible owl for art and sung a few songs for music to which Ms. Baterberry covered her ears (there was a reason she'd never liked choir).

"You're college level in math, science, english, and foreign languages," Ms. Baterberry conceded at around two forty five as they packed up, surprising Hermione with the last two, "But you're at a higher level in math and science than the rest. For social studies, you're at 12th grade, but art and music..."

"I would prefer not to take those." Hermione cut in, and Ms. Baterberry nodded, relieved. She left a few minutes later, her impression of Hermione having improved.

The day went on, Harry coming back from school around thee, like he said. Dudley didn't make an appearance until Hermione went to shop for groceries.

She was going out of the house when she spotted Harry, who was still working in the garden, surrounded by five boys, the ringleader being Dudley. Three of the other boys were a little less giant than Dudley was, their stomachs sagging down. They held their fists up, taunting Harry with a few mock-punches. Every time they did so, Harry winced backwards, and they would laugh, grinning at each other. One skinny boy was holding Harry's arms back, a sick smile on his face. The tools Harry had been using were scattered around him. Oh, how Hermione wanted to wipe those smiles off their fat faces. Hermione's anger quickly ignited, for her frustration with the Dursleys was like oil, but she roped it in again with a thicker rope, throwing it to a corner of her mind.

That was when Dudley brought his fist up, ready to strike Harry.

It all happened at once. Dudley's fist was closing in, and the ropes around Hermione's anger began to break. It was only when Harry's face was inches away from being hurt when the ropes broke. Hermione flicked her hand, tunneling all of her anger at Dudley and his hand, practically seeing it breaking like what he deserved -

 _Crack._

Dudley began to scream, holding his hand like it was broken and toppeling backwards onto the grass. Hermione smiled in satisfaction as Dudley ran into the house, tears flooding out of his eyes. The other four boys backed away from Harry, who was looking very confused, and ran, whimpering all the way like little babies. After they ran out of sight, Hermione turned her attention back to Harry.

"It wasn't me." Harry said as Hermione looked at him, mistaking her satisfaction for fear, "It wasn't - ".

"BOY!" Vernon came running outside and grabbed Harry by the ear, pulling him inside. Hermione, suddenly fearful, followed. She walked into the house to see Harry being shut in his cupboard.

"You'll be in there for two months!" Vernon shouted at the door, which he quickly locked, "Look what you did to poor Dudders - you broke his hand with your freakishness!".

Indeed, Dudley, who had gotten inside, was whimpering in the corner. He held out his hand to show that it was broken. The feeling of satisfaction arose in Hermione again at the sight of the oddly-bent hand, but this time it was coupled with fear. She had done it again.

* * *

Hermione walked into the hallway, moving towards Harry's still locked cupboard. She unlocked it with a click and opened the door to reveal Harry, looking up with wide, frightened eyes. Once he saw who she was, he immediately relaxed, scooting over to make room for her on his mattress.

"Here." Hermione said as she sat down, passing him an apple. The two Dursleys had left to go to the hospital after locking Harry in the cupboard, ordering Hermione not to open the cupboard and not to give Harry any food. They said that they would probably stay overnight. Of course, it had only been a few minutes after they left when Hermione had disobeyed both orders.

"Come on," Hermione said after Harry took a couple rabid bites, "I'll make dinner."

Harry looked at her questioningly, and Hermione impatiently answered;

"They're gone. Off to the hospital – they'll be back tomorrow." Hermione replied, pushing the cupboard door open all of the way, standing up, and walking out. Harry hesitantly followed her into the kitchen, where Hermione quickly got to work, making a rather large dinner for two. She was taking four taco shells out of fridge and placing them in the oven to warm them up when Harry began to talk.

"I saw you." Harry said to her. Hermione froze. _Did he know?_ "You flicked your hand at him right before his hand broke.".

Hermione shortly nodded, grabbing some canned beans from the shelf. Despite her outward calmness, inside, red lights were flashing everywhere, spelling out; _He knows_.

"You did it for me." Harry said, his voice full of wonder. Hermione turned back to him, confused. Why wasn't he freaking out? She had just told him that she broke Dudley's hand while standing ten feet away.

"I can do it too." Harry continued at Hermione's confused look, "Whenever they cut my hair, it always seemed to grow back. One time, I somehow made these ugly clothes Aunt Petunia got for me shrink until it probably could fit a doll. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon called it freakishness – they said that my mother and father were freaks. And I'm a freak too.".


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling wrote Harry Potter, not me. All characters and plot that are in her books are hers._

Chapter 3 - Of Experimenting and an Odd Tutoring Session

 **Author's Note:** Firstly, a note about updates: I will be able to post chapters for each of my fanfictions every week to every other week. Now that I'm working on two fanfictions, I will be alternating posting on _Hermione Granger and the Twisted Fate_ and posting on _On the Other Side of the Mirror_. Secondly, in this chapter, I have some translations from other languages to English. After the language is spoken, there will be parenthesis around **Translation:** and whatever the English version is. Finally, thank you to my reviewers!

Hermione raised a taco to her mouth, thinking about her and Harry's abilities. Harry had described some of the other things that he had done, Hermione questioning him. Apparently, her earlier theory was correct; to be able to do one of the abilities, you must; (1) will, (2) visualize, and (3) direct. Now, she was curious as to what they could do, and what the limitations were. She pushed the thought that she had might have just about broken science to the very back of her mind. These magic probably had some rules. And Hermione had her heart set on finding them.

Hermione placed the taco back down on the plate.

First testing. 3… 2… 1…

Hermione closed her eyes, visualizing the taco floating up in the air. She focused on it, wishing for it to happen. She pushed that wish and her visualization towards the taco…

"Hermione!" Harry shouted. Hermione opened her eyes to see the taco floating in front of her. Harry, who was one her side eating, was practically bouncing up and down in excitement.

 _Come._ Hermione thought to the taco. The taco floated over to her slowly. She opened her mouth to take a bite and bit down, a grin on her face as she mentally moved the taco back to the plate. She brought it back again, and then had it zoom around the room, careful to not let the contents spill. Harry was giggling madly (and a bit annoyingly) at the sight, jumping up to try to catch it. Hermione had it dance tantalizingly right above Harry's reach, sometimes dipping back down to his height before zooming upwards again. Hermione eventually ate the last bite, Harry having already finished his.

"That was awesome!" Harry exclaimed, "How did you do it? Will you show me? Please?" At the last part, he made puppy eyes.

Hermione didn't answer. She rubbed her head, which was now throbbing. It was like a thousand voices shouting in her ear, their echos rebounding off her skull. The voices grew louder in a quick crescendo, and Hermione winced.

"I think," She weakly said to a worried Harry after a while, "We've got to build up our abilities. Like a muscle. If you try lifting a two hundred pound weight without lifting anything before, it won't work. It's kind of like that, I assume."

"Oh." Harry said, "But how did we do it before."

"Accidents." Hermione whispered, before blacking out.

* * *

First, there was darkness. Silence. Nothingness. Then, she heard something.

"Hermione. Hermione. Hermione." It was like a chant, and it went on – ten times, twenty times, fifty times – until the voice has rose to a desperate shout.

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione's eyes fluttered open to see a face above her. As the fuzziness of sleep went away, she recognized the face as Harry. Hermione sit up to see that she was in the closet again, on her mattress.

"You're awake!" Harry exclaimed jubilantly. He was sitting down next to Hermione. Hermione sat up, rubbing her eyes. Hermione's head didn't feel bad any longer - the throbbing had gone away.

"How long have I been asleep?" Hermione asked, standing up. Harry thought for a moment, before answering;

"An hour or so, I think." He said, "I brought you up here about fifty minutes ago."

Hermione almost snorted at that: Harry was so scrawny he would probably have to drag her up her. Hermione squinted at Harry, who was a bit guiltily looking away. _He didn't._ He _dragged_ her up here –

"Well, then," Hermione announced, fighting to not hit Harry with a book (it was very tempting), "Would you like some dessert?"

Harry eagerly nodded and bounded out of the door, his footsteps pattering on the stairs as he went down. Hermione stood and looked over to one of her books.

 _Levitate._ She thought to it, remembering to do the three things and grinning madly as the book rose up. She set it back down again, feeling her head. It didn't throb anymore. Hermione grinned. She had started to build up her magical core.

 _What?_ Hermione thought. Where in the world had _that_ come from? _Magical core?_ Did that mean what she was doing was _magic_?

"Hermione!" Harry's voice sounded from downstairs, "Come on!"

Hermione winced at the whining, but still moved downstairs, still thinking about her sudden thought. _Was_ what she was doing classified as 'magic'? Yes, she decided, it did. Magic was the power of influencing the course of events by using mysterious or supernatural forces, so what she was doing did fit in.

"Chocolate, vanilla, or mint chocolate chip?" Hermione asked Harry as she opened the freezer and looked at their choices.

"Chocolate!" Harry shouted like a little kid. Hermione gave him a glare that went unnoticed, taking out the chocolate ond the mint chocolate chip. She scooped them two scoops each, Harry having chocolate and Hermione having mint chocolate chip. Once they were done, Hermione quickly cleaned up and put everything away.

"What now?" Harry asked, licking his lips. Hermione thought for awhile, but eventually decided to keep going. _In for a penny, in for a pound._ Also, this was a form of revenge on the Dursleys. Hermione grinned. Revenge was sweet.

"Do you have all of your homework done?" Hermione asked instead of saying what she wanted to first, not wishing for Harry to get into trouble at school.

"Yeah." Harry said quietly, "I did it in the cupboard."

Hermione's smile became rather fixed at that.

"How about a movie?" She asked, and Harry brightened.

"Ok." Harry said, "Dudley has watched one called Star Wars."

"Alright." Hermione, who had never watched a movie or heard of Star Wars, replied.

Hours and two movies later, Hermione finally called it a night. Her mind spun with the ideas of the movie. What if she (and Harry, of course) were Jedi? What of this 'magic' was the Force? What other things could be done with it that were not shown in the movies?

As she was walking up the stairs, she heard the phone ring. She froze, and then dashed to it, mouthing to Harry, who had been behind her:

'Go! Into the cupboard!'

Harry seemed to take the hint and ran into his cupboard as Hermione picked up the phone.

"Dursley residence." Hermione said, remembering her books, "How can I help you?"

"It's Vernon." Vernon's voice came through the phone, "We're at the hospital still. Dudley's bones have disappeared." Vernon said the last few words in a disgusted whisper, as if someone on the other end might hear him, "Dudders and I will probably be here for a few more days while they figure this all out. While were gone, make sure the _boy_ isn't let out."

Hermione, who was a bit in shock - how in the world did she make him bones disappear? - managed to make a comment that would make Vernon trust her.

"He'll stay in there, and without food too." Hermione said, trying to make her voice sound disgusted. Really, she was disgusted with what she just said, but it was all part of the trick.

"Good." Vernon said, and hung up.

Hermione put the phone down, still wondering. It had of course been part of the Force, but it was still shocking. Making bones disappear - it was crazy.

"Harry." Hermione called, still thinking, "Come on. Time to go to sleep."

* * *

The next day, Tuesday, Harry got up to go to school as usual. Unusually, Hermione gave the both of them a hearty breakfast of bacon, waffles, and some fruit, beforehand.

Ms. Baterberry came at seven again. Hermione worked on math and science that day, for the two decided that Hermione would do english and foreign languages on Monday, math and science on Tuesday, and social studies, more math, and more science on Wednesday. Hermione also voiced her liking for learning dead languages, so the two added a few to Hermione's language list. Ms. Baterberry informed Hermione that they wouldn't spend much time on math and science on Wednesday until Hermione's social studies skills were up to the same level as the rest of hers, much to Hermione's disappointment.

Ms. Baterberry left at three, Hermione feeling like she had learned much more in a day than she ever had before and Ms. Baterberry looking a bit worn out over how much she had taught. Ms. Baterberry did look happy, though, Hermione recalled.

After three, Hermione decided to make some money for herself. She grabbed a few sheets of paper and made flyers, each one stating her name and what jobs she could do from seven to three thirty (when Harry got back from school) on Thursdays to Fridays. By the time she had hung them up around the neighborhood and in the park Harry had come back.

"Star Wars?" Harry asked, showing her his completed homework. Hermione nodded and they bounded into the living room.

After the credits for the final movie in the trilogy rolled, Hermione mentally went over all of the things the Force could do (that were shown in the movie, of course). Her levitation was used, but not her bone breaking (and bone vanishing). In the movie only, push, pull, lightning, levitation, mind trick, and force choking were showed. She also kind of knew push and pull, for she had made the taco fly around the room. Hermione thought back to the incident and remembered that she had kept the contents of the taco from spilling. So that had been like a force field, of sorts. Just the idea of an actual force field that could protect her set her mind shouting with joy (and telling her to hurry up and learn how to do it). That, though, reminded her of Harry's (and her) aura, and the strange barrier around Privet Drive. Pherhaps the barrier was a force field, and the auras showed if they were force users… but she was getting sidetracked, and it was late.

Hermione eventually decided to learn the force choke, mind trick, and lightning before anything else. She knew they were actually possible, and, well, offence was defence, she reasoned. Also, the mind trick was very intriguing... one word and Vernon and Dudley would never come back.

* * *

Wednesday started out like Tuesday did until Ms. Baterberry came. When the bell rung at seven, Hermione opened the door to see not one person - but two. Next to Ms. Baterberry was a young woman who was perhaps in her early thirties. She had brown eyes and long, dark brown hair that was pulled up into a bun. She was wearing a white blouse and a red skirt and looked very much like a teacher.

"Hello again, Hermione." Ms. Baterberry said, "This is a friend of mine, Professor Septima Vector. She's a professor at a prestigious school."

Hermione looked at Professor Vector with curiosity and amusement. Hermione was curious to why this Professor Vector from a prestigious school was here with Ms. Baterberry. Also, which school was she from, and what did she teach? For the amusement bit of it, well, the professor's first name meant 'the seventh' in Latin, and Vector… well, she probably was a mathematics or physics teacher with _that_ name.

"Good morning, Ms. Baterberry and Professor Vector." Hermione said, resisting the urge to start asking questions at the rate of a mile a minute. Hermione stepped out of the way so Professor Vector and Ms. Baterberry could come in. The trio adjourned to the office.

"So, Hermione," Ms. Baterberry began as they sat down, "Professor Vector is here to see if you can get into this school."

Hermione's excitement shot up like a rocket, but her suspicion quickly followed. How in the world had word of her gotten around so fast?

"Here you go - Hermione, correct?" Professor Vector said, pulling out a piece of paper from her pocket. Hermione grinned at the problem that used maths that she had learned yesterday - yes, this would be _fun_.

Approximately a minute later (one of the longest amounts of time Hermione had ever spent on a problem), Hermione handed the paper back to Professor Vector, whose eyebrows had risen past her hairline and seemed to be circling to the back of her head.

"Correct." Professor Vector announced weakly, comparing Hermione's work to another paper she pulled out of her pocket. Then she looked back at Hermione.

"What is 49 times 87?" She asked.

"4263." Hermione quickly replied.

"88765 times 90123 divided by 15." Professor Vector said next.

"533317873" Hermione shot back.

Professor Vector took out a clipboard from her backpack, which Hermione hadn't noticed before, and marked something on her paper. Then she said:

"What does the word 'accico' mean?"

Hermione thought for a quarter of a minute or so before replying:

"'I summon' in Latin."

Professor Vector looked at her curiously, and Hermione fought the urge to squirm. After a long minute, Professor Vector began to speak again.

"What about 'expecto patronum?'" She asked. Hermione looked back at Professor Vector, wondering why she was asking these specific translations.

"'I await a guardian.'" Hermione said as she thought about the translations. They were both like commands… hmm…

"What about 'expelliarmus'?" Professor Vector continued. This one took Hermione a bit longer, for there were two separate translations squished together.

"I banish weapons." Hermione replied after a half a minute. Professor Vector marked something else on the paper before saying:

"¿Hablas español? ¿Quiénes son las personas en tu familia?" ( **Translation:** "Do you speak spanish? Who are the people in your family?")

"我会讲西班牙语。我的养父是弗农杜斯利，我的收养兄弟是达德利杜斯利和哈利" ( **Translation:** "I speak spanish. My adoptive father is Vernon Dursley and my adoptive brothers are Dudley Dursley and Harry.") Hermione replied, deciding it was time to speed this process along, "En español es: yo hablo español. Mi padre adoptivo es Vernon Dursley y mis hermanos adoptivos son Dudley Dursley y Harry." ( **Translation:** "In Spanish: I speak spanish. My adoptive father is Vernon Dursley and my adoptive brothers are Dudley Dursley and Harry.")

"什么是最后一个男孩的姓氏？" ( **Translation:** "What is the last boy's surname?") Professor Vector asked, seeming suspiciously fixated on Harry. Hermione narrowed her eyes and replied:

"Il a été adopté, mais il m'a dit que le nom de famille de ses parents biologiques était Potter." ( **Translation:** He is adopted, but he told me that his biological parents' last name was Potter.)

Professor Vector gasped and then quickly covered her mouth. Hermione's eyes narrowed even further, looking like slits. Professor Vector shakely began her next question.

"Ποιο είναι το αγαπημένο σας χρώμα?" ( **Translation:** What is your favorite color?) She asked, attempting to divert Hermione's attention. Hermione, who would never fall for such a simple trick, filed this information away and went along with Professor Vector.

"Το αγαπημένο μου χρώμα είναι μαύρο." ( **Translation:** My favorite color is black.) Hermione replied curtly, and followed up with her own question, "Warum sagten dir all die Worte, die du mir gegeben hast, die Bedeutung von Befehlen?" ( **Translation:** Why were all of the words you had me tell you the meaning of seemed like commands?)

"Es war nur ein Zufall." Professor Vector replied, but Hermione detected a hint of fear in her words.

"Well, thank you, Hermione." Professor Vector said after a few minutes of silence in which the two stared at each other, leaving Ms. Baterberry seeming very confused. Professor Vector stood up and left the office, leaving behind her clipboard. Hermione snatched it up and took after her. Hermione opened the front door to see - no Professor Vector. _Where in the world had she gone so fast?_ Hermione thought as she shut the door. On her way back to the office, Hermione looked down at the paper on the clipboard. She almost stopped breathing at the last word.

 ** _Hermione Granger_**

 _Knowledge of mathematics: ✓_

 _Knowledge of meanings of incantations: ✓_

 _Knowledge of other languages: ✓_

 _Aura: Strong_

 _Knowledge of a supernatural force: __


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Now You See Me, Now You Don't

 _Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling wrote Harry Potter, not me. All characters and plot that are in her books are hers._

 _Knowledge of a supernatural force. Supernatural force. Force. Force. The Force._ The words played and replayed so many times in Hermione's head that she didn't realize how much time had passed until Mrs. Baterberry called her name. Hermione then quickly hid the clipboard a cabinet in the kitchen and returned to the office, the words still sounding in her mind. There were now followed by a thesis; _Professor Vector was a Jedi._ Perhaps even a Jedi Master. Jedi or Jedi Master, Hermione now knew Septima Vector was Hermione's way into the world of the Jedi. Hermione now remembered seeing a distinct aura around Jedi Vector - but it seemed to be faint, but not the type that was of a Jedi that hadn't discovered their abilities and the force, it was the type that seemed almost hidden.

And, now with a steely determination, Hermione had been determined to find her. Convince her to bring her to a Jedi Master so Hermione could be a Jedi apprentice- or even apprentice Hermione to herself.

But Hermione didn't know where to find Jedi Vector. Nor did she know where to start looking. So Hermione resolved to keep her eyes open, ask Ms. Baterberry, and learn as much as she could. Perhaps Jedi Vector would find _her._

Hermione entered the office again and asked Ms. Baterberry about Professor Vector.

"Whom are you talking about?" Ms. Baterberry asked Hermione, looking confused.

Hermione's mind went haywire until she realized that Jedi Vector probably mind tricked Ms. Baterberry into forgetting her. Smart.

But that wouldn't help Hermione at all.

* * *

The weeks passed, June blurring into July. Vernon and Dudley left to the Americas in hope of finding something that could help Dudley, so Hermione mind tricked them into leaving her and Harry in Number Four, Privet Drive without someone to watch over them.

Speaking of mind tricking, Hermione mastered all of the force abilities shown in the trilogy: push, pull, levitation, mind trick, lightning, and force choke. Hermione practiced the last two on a few bugs. Hermione also began experimenting: she could now vanish/turn into shadows…

 _Hermione ran away from Harry, who was chasing her around the house._

" _Stop!" Hermione said, running, "Stop or else I'll use the Force!"_

 _Harry didn't hear her, focused instead on catching Hermione. Hermione dashed around the corner and slipped into the closet, shutting the door and pressing herself against the wall and hoping she could just dissolve into the shadows._

" _AHA!" Came Harry's voice, and the closet door burst open to reveal…_

 _A broom and it's shadow?_

 _Harry closed the door, confused. In the darkness, two brown eyes emerged from the shadows, a body following it. Hermione walked out of the closet and went into the kitchen, where a very confused Harry would find her ten minutes later, lost in thought._

Hermione could also create a force field around herself, which was done due to a great amount of effort on Hermione's part and a lot of throwing water balloons and laughing on Harry's part. Harry stopped laughing when Hermione doused him from water that she somehow created from thin air.

As well as making water appear, Hermione found that, with practice, she could make ice appear, as well ass control small bits of ice and water at a time (the controlling a big amount did _not_ go well...)

" _Here, try this, Hermione!" Harry shouted, pointing to the baby pool he had filled up. Hermione closed her eyes and concentrated. Harry's squeal of excitement had her eyes shooting open to see the water in the pool had frozen and was moving around-_

 _Only to unfreeze, shatter, and drench them both in freezing water that had Harry shivering for days._

Hermione, oddly, didn't shiver at all.

Harry, even after he recovered, was still struggling with levitation, the most basic of them all. Hermione had tried to explain it to him, but Harry had yet to lift something heavier than a feather. He couldn't even see auras or the force field around Number Four. Hermione began to investigate it, and, seeing it did nothing to birds and squirrels or her and Harry, she developed a thesis that it was shielding the house from a certain person, or perhaps certain people.

Harry, on the other hand, was doing much better at school than he had before, getting straight _A_ s now that he had the time to do homework.

Hermione's sessions with Mr. Baterberry went well. On Thursdays and Fridays, Hermione made some money by babysitting the children on the block, and mowing lawns, and being hired as a personal chef for parties (only two had asked her that so for, but Hermione had heard the word spreading of her culinary skills). When Hermione had spare time, she read, practiced the force, read, and re-watched the trilogy. Hermione decided that she needed a stronger connection to the force. She went about this by meditation.

As the weeks passed by and Hermione's abilities grew, she didn't ever catch sight of Jedi Vector, no matter how hard she looked. One day, however, she found something else.

Hermione walked into the garden and began tending to it, for it was looking very wild with the weeds sticking out everywhere. She was about to cut one when a hissing voice said:

? _Get out! Get out! Get out, humansssss, or face my venom!_?

Hermione backed away, spotting a large black snake slither out of the flowers towards her.

? _Wait!_? Hermione said, and the snake's head snapped up towards her. Hermione had finally realized this was a black mamba. Very poisonous. Very lethal.

? _Sssspeaker?_? It asked excitedly, lifting its head up to look Hermione in the eye. Hermione stifled a gasp.

? _You can undersssstand me?_? Hermione asked the snake. The snake nodded, and Hermione actually did gasp this time.

? _You are sssspeaking the noble tongue of the sserpentssss._? It said to Hermione. Hermione listened to herself closely as she said:

? _What issss your name?_? Hermione realized that she was speaking another language. It sounded different from English when she concentrated. It was really just a series of hisses that _meant_ something... But she had never learned it before...

? _There isss no version of it in humansss tongue, but I am_? And the snake let out a hiss. Hermione thought for a second.

? _Can I call you Yvette?_? She asked the snake, who she had deemed as a she from her hissed name.

? _Yesssssss, that isss a nice name._? The newly named Yvette said, ? _Isss there anything I can do for you, ssssspeaker?_?

Hermione opened her mouth to hiss ?no?, but then changed her mind.

? _Yessss, actually,_? Hermione hissed,? _If you don't mind, can you look out of a human for me?_?

? _Which one, sssspeaker? There are many humansssss._? Yvette hissed, perking up.

? _A younger middling female with brown eyes and long, dark brown hair._? Hermione replied, and Yvette nodded.

? _Vissssit ssssoon?_? Yvette asked hopefully. Hermione nodded and Yvette slithered off.

Hermione sat down in the garden, thinking about what just happened. She eventually just chalked it up to her force abilities. It did make sense - the force connected all living things.

That got her thinking about how, now, she couldn't really _feel_ the force. She couldn't sense things, like Obi Wan, Luke, Yoda, and Anakin could.

So she stood to go inside, determined. Nothing could stop her.

"Hello!" Well, that probably could make her wait. Hermione turned to see a middle aged couple who had just walked over, standing by the pathway to the door.

"Good morning." Hermione replied, walking over to the couple and hiding her dirty hands behind her back. Once Hermione reached the two, she held out her now clean hand to the nearest, the woman.

"Hello, madam. I'm Hermione." Hermione said sweetly, hoping for a client. The woman took her hand and they shook.

"Hello, Hermione, I'm Christina Thames, and this is my husband, Daniel. We're new to the neighborhood and heard a rumor." The woman said. Hermione also shook Mr. Thames' hand, her heart racing. The odds of a new client were looking up.

"Hello, Mr. Thames." She said politely.

"Hello." Mr. Thames said, "So, as Christina wasa saying - we've heard a rumor about you're good cooking, and that you cook for parties and other special events."

Hermione nodded, thinking in her head: _Score!_ Mrs. and Mr. Thames brightened.

"Great!" Mrs. Thames announced, "We have two kids, Emma and John. Emma's about you're age, and John is two years younger. John's birthday is in three days, on a Saturday. We were wondering if you could cook for him and his friends? There will be about six guests. You can use our kitchen, of course."

Hermione quickly accepted, and the details were laid out: The party started at eleven, and the food had to be ready by twelve, when the kids ate. Hermione would make pizza, a special drink and cake (the last two were Hermione's suggestions, at which the couple seemed shocked that she could make those foods and drinks). She would get paid two hundred and fifty dollars for her service, and the Thames would buy the ingredients (now, Hermione thought this was a bit overkill on the Thames' part, but accepted the offer quickly anyways). Hermione informed them that she would be there at eight. The Thames' asked if it was alright with her guardians, so Hermione made a show of going inside and asking (the thin air, of course, what else?), and then came back with a yes.

 _Then_ Hermione set off to go inside again, determined. She sat down on the chair, closed her eyes, and reached out.

She used that term for it. _Really,_ she thought to herself as a thought occurred to her, _if Harry is dumb enough to actually reach out with his hand when he does this, I will probably smack him on his hand_.

She closed her eyes and cleared her mind, like she normally did in her meditation, and reached out. She searched for a few seconds, and then -

It was there.

She felt like she could see the whole world. She saw it. Connecting all life. Privet Drive. The orphanage. Life. Death and decay, and the cycle in which decay fed new life. Birth. Warmth and coldness. Water and Fire. Ice and flames. Shadow and Light. Peace and violence. And between it all - balance and energy. The force. It was inside her, giving out that aura that she recognized.

Yes. She had truly connected to it. She could feel it.

 _The force._

* * *

Hermione knocked on the door of the Thames' house, more than a bit annoyed. Harry was still in the same place as he was last week with the force. He couldn't even clear his mind, let alone connect to it! And he was still on levitation. Hermione had left him with some meditation practice when she had left.

"Hello?" The door opened to reveal a girl with blond hair and blue eyes, "Are you Hermione?"

"Yes." Hermione replied, and the girl stepped back to let her in.

"I'm Emma." She said, but Hermione barely heard her. She had felt the girl's aura from outside, and now she could see it: the aura of a force user that hadn't realized their abilities or the force yet. Dim, but still there.

"This way to the kitchen." Emma announced, leading Hermione through a living room and a dining room into a rather large kitchen, "Well, it was nice meeting you."

Emma grabbed a book off the counter awkwardly and left, reading.

Hermione took the ingredients out for the meal, still (partially) lost in thought. Should she tell Emma of her powers? Or leave the girl to figure it out herself?

Hermione didn't realize how much time had flown by when she heard the pitter patter of feet and the shouts of children. Hermione looked up at the clock and realized that it was eleven twenty five. She put the pizzas into the oven and finished decorating the rocket cake, which she had actually made into a rocket shape, hoping to impress the Thames so they would hire her again. She took out some clear, smooth rock candy from the fridge that looked like glass and placed them into the holes in the rocket that resembled windows. She carefully popped open the door to a hollow compartment and made sure all of the figures inside were stuck, and then popped the door back in. She surveyed her work with a grin.

Thirty five minutes later, Hermione came out and served the pizzas. And special drink, which was a homemade fruit punch. She spotted Emma, Mr. Thames, and Mrs. Thames sitting by a separate table, so served them there after she served the kids. Emma was still reading, so didn't notice when Hermione gave her a long look.

When they had finished, Hermione cleared the plates to many "You're the chef? It's awesome!"s from the kids and a few compliments from the parents. Hermione nodded to herself. It was going well so far.

Then she brought out the cake.

There were gasps from everyone (even Emma, who had looked up at the commotion). Hermione set the cake down and placed the candle on top of the rocket.

"It's all edible." Hermione said to the parents as they inspected the figures and the glass, "The door opens." She added to John, who was looking at her with awe.

"Best. Birthday. Ever." John announced, and the kids (and the parents) sang and then ate. Everyone was looking amazed at the cake, eating it with content smiles on her faces. Hermione leaned back against the wall and congratulated herself when one of the kids said to her:

"Can you cook for me at my party? It's in a week."

The rest of the kids burst into questions of the sort for Hermione, all of which she answered with a:

"Of course, but you should ask your parents first."

All of the kids agreed to that.

* * *

Hermione stood outside of the door, staring at Emma, who had led her out. This was her last chance to tell her - well, at least for now. Hermione had studied Emma over the course of the party and had come to the conclusion to start the conversation bluntly, or Emma would never notice, too focused on her book.

"You're a Jedi." Hermione matter-a-factly told her. And Emma cocked her head, as if waiting for something. When a minute passed and all Hermione could feel from Emma was that she was confused and… was that a little fear? - Emma replied:

"Oh, I see. It was a joke." And slammed the door shut.

 _Well,_ Hermione thought, controlling her anger at being turned down, _that went well._

* * *

"Close your eyes!" Harry shouted at Hermione, who promptly did, even thought it was hard enough to see in the dark anyways. Suddenly, her force connection was heightened - just like Obi Wan told Luke it would. Without her eyes deceiving her, Hermione walked over to the spot where Harry had hidden the bow and arrow. She heard Harry gasp, and felt his surprise and excitement. Along with that, though, was a bit of disappointment… Hermione frowned, but didn't delve deeper into the emotion, focused on her task.

Hermione drew the arrow back with practiced ease, and then turned, releasing it.

Hermione didn't have to open her eyes to know that the arrow had hit the bull's eye.

Shot after shot, Hermione slowly got farther away from the target, until she was standing on one edge of the park and the target was on the other.

Hermione drew and released the arrow so fast that the whizz of the arrow cutting through the air was the only indication for Harry that Hermione had shot until the arrow slammed into the rest, slicing the others in half.

 _Bull's eye._

Hermione placed the bow down and was about to open her eyes when she sensed someone behind her. She was about to grab the bow when she recognized the person from the force.

 _Jedi Vector._

Hermione opened her eyes to hear a crack. But she had seen Jedi Vector with her green _robes_. And then she had seen Jedi Vector twirl, and then disappear.


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling wrote Harry Potter, not me. All characters and plot that are in her books are hers._

Chapter 5 - Welcome to Hogwarts

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" Hermione announced, levitating a large cake from the kitchen. Harry's mouth dropped open at the cake, which was in the shape of R2D2. Hermione set it infront of him and proceeded to have him blow out the candles. Harry did, pausing to close his eyes and make a wish.

A few seconds later, he blew out the candles and opened his eyes. Hermione handed him the knife (with a "be careful" of course). Harry cut the cake and the two dug in.

"Here." Hermione said after they had finished, handing him his present.

A delighted look passed over Harry's face, and then he carefully opened the present to reveal -

"I know it's not much," Hermione said nervously, hoping that he would like it, "But I thought you would like-"

Harry suddenly stood up and hugged Hermione, who froze, not used to the gesture.

"It's amazing." Harry said, pulling away, "How did you know I liked R2 he best?"

"Because you told me a million times." Hermione said, trying to recover. Harry grinned at her, and then looked back at the miniature ice sculpture of R2D2.

"I bought an insulator and installed it into the sculpture." Hermione continued, feeling pride that she had made it so the insulator couldn't be seen, "But you still should put it in the freezer every night."

"So. Awesome!" Harry gushed, and wrapped Hermione in another hug.

* * *

The next day was a Sunday, so Harry and Hermione practiced their powers again. Hermione _tried_ to be more patient with Harry, but he _still_ didn't have levitation down. Hermione walked him through the steps again, and then shortly told him to do it.

Harry closed his eyes and his eyebrows scrunched together in concentration. Then, suddenly, he gasped. Hermione turned to look at the rock Harry was trying to lift, but it hadn't moved an inch. Not a single one. She has felt it, though. A spark from Harry to the rock - but it had sputtered out.

"I felt it!" Harry shouted in joy, his eyes open and a smile that seemed to be a mile high on his face. Hermione sighed, fighting down her irritation, and turned to Harry, who was bouncing up and down on the ground.

"Focus!" Hermione said, some of her roped irritation coming through. Harry quieted instantly, looking confused. Hermione pointes to the rock and Harry let out a sigh before sitting down.

* * *

Hermione stared up at the ceiling of the living room, where Harry and Hermione had decided to sleep. Harry was out, snoring beside her. He hadn't gotten anything else while they were practicing earlier today.

Hermione pushed her thoughts about Harry away, not wanting to get to annoyed. She instead focused on Jedi Vector's disappearance.

At first, Hermione thought that she simply had disappeared, and then left. But that voice of reason argued with her - _She couldn't of,_ it whispered in her head, _no, you know you couldn't feel her presence when she left._

So Hermione thought. And thought. Her mind supplied countless ways as to how Jedi Vector had done it - turning invisible and then jumping down a trapdoor, turning invisible and then getting in an invisible x-wing, the list went on. Her voice of reason rejected all of them.

 _Well, maybe she just teleported, then!_ Hermione's non voice of reason shouted at her voice of reason sarcastically. The voice of reason went silent.

 _No. Way._ Hermione's non voice of reason said excitedly, _I got something RIGHT for once?_

But it actually right. It made sense.

A Jedi could _teleport_.

* * *

Hermione slashed her hand at the last water balloon, her force abilities making her hand faster and sharper. The water balloon broke in two five feet from Hermione.

Harry, who was on the other side of the hidden part of the park that Hermione had found, cheered. He walked over to Hermione, who instantly noticed that he was hiding something - a water balloon, her force senses told her, behind his back.

In a quick throw, a water balloon was hurtling at her -

Only to stop where it was, turn around, and pop over Harry.

Hermione smirked at him.

"Sooo..." Harry said, a hint of smugness entering his voice, even though he was currently drenched in water from a water balloon he had just thrown, "Have you figure out how to do that teleporting thing that Jedi Vector did?"

Hermione glared at Harry. Hermione had told Harry that what Jedi Vector had been doing was teleporting _six days ago_ , and Hermione still wasn't able to do it. Hermione had grown _very_ frustrated; it had never taken her that long before at _anything_ related to the force!

"No." Hermione ground out, and promptly used the force to lift Harry up by his ankle leave him hanging upside down in a tree, "You haven't even done levitation, though - so perhaps you'll figure it out now."

And she left.

* * *

Hermione felt a bit guilty as she walked away. But Harry was _soooo annoying_ right now, and he had to be taught a lesson. Hermione's thoughts flashed to the direction of Lindsay and the orphanage. The other kids had been annoying at first, but Hermione didn't teach them a lesson. Not until Lindsay. And that annoyingness continued until they thought they could push her around without large consequences. So they did. Harry needed to be taught a lesson, yes he did. Hermione's resolve was firm, and she crushed any doubt- a whisper in her head that said _Harry wouldn't do that_ and walked on.

Hermione had almost reached Number Four and was about to turn back, worried about Harry, when her force senses went haywire, recognizing the person who was lurking behind a bush.

Hermione didn't think. Her instinct took over, and she leaped.

She had touched the hem of Jedi Vector's robes when with a crack, the two disappeared.

* * *

It was dark. Yes. So dark. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but she had no air left. She attempted to breath but there was nothing for her to suck in -

Hermione opened her eyes to see - a hospital room? Hermione sat up quickly, jumping off the white bed and looking around. Where was she? The room was white with hospital beds lined up around the room. In the corner were two doors, both of which were shut. Hermione walked over to one of them and was about to open it when a voice stopped her.

"Stop right there, young lady!"

Hermione turned around, frightened, to see an old lady standing behind her,, a stern look on her face. The woman pushed Hermione back onto the bed and took out - wait, was that a stick? - and waved it at Hermione.

"Alright." The woman said after a while to a bewildered, "You may go now."

"Go where?" Hermione asked. The woman didn't look up from the piece of paper she was writing on (with a quill?), but said in a no-nonsense tone:

"To Headmaster Dumbledore's office, of course."

Hermione looked at the woman as if she'd grown a head or two.

"Whom?" Hermione asked, fighting to keep the bewilderment out of her tone.

The woman looked up, realization dawning on her features.

"Are you a muggleborn, dear?"

Forget a head. Hermione was looking at the lady as if she'd grown seven.

"A what?"

The woman nodded to herself, and then pulled Hermione up, walking to the door Hermione had previously been caught attempting to open.

"Follow me, deary."

* * *

Hogwarts, as Hermione quickly learned from the woman, Madam Pomfrey, was a school. As Hermione spotted the moving staircases (a hundred and forty two of them, which apparently some led somewhere different every other day, some that moved on Fridays, and some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump), animated portraits, and doors (some of them opened only if you tickled them, and some of them weren't doors at all, just walls pretending), she grew more and more convinced that Hogwarts wasn't just a school.

It was a school for _Jedi_ s.

They arrived in the Headmaster's office, Hermione's prepared speech for letting her into the school going through her mind at about two hundred miles an hour. Hermione looked to the desk to see an old man who reminded her of Yoda (he was much taller and not green, of course) sitting there.

"Would you like a lemon drop?" The man asked. Hermione, who hadn't ever taken a liking to the candy, politely turned him down.

"Go on, sit down, Hermione." The old man, who was probably Headmaster Dumbledore, said, "That is your name, correct?"

Hermione nodded and took a seat.

There was an awkward silence, and then Hermione launched into her speech, wanting to get it over with.

"Hello, Headmaster, I'm Hermione. Recently, I realized I was a Jedi and began looking for some of my kind. When Jedi Vector disappeared I touched the hem of her robes and awoke here, only to learn that this school was a school for Jedi. I was wondering if I could be allowed in, sir, you see -"

Headmaster Dumbledore chuckled merrily at her.

"You're a witch, Hermione." He said.

* * *

Hermione stared at the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry two hours later, her mind still processing what he had told her. But - but - well, she had been sure she was a Jedi. It had - and still, frankly, made sense. The whole witch and wizard thing, though, made more sense. So - yes - she accepted it.

"So, Hermione, where are you living now?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked. Hermione looked at him like _oh, sure, that's not creepy at all_ , and replied:

"At Number Four, Privet Drive. I'm adopted and -"

Hermione gasped, remembering. And then she stood up and found herself halfway to the door before turning back to a startled Headmaster.

"It's my adopted brother, Harry, sir. He might still be stuck upside down in a tree in the park - you see, we were training - and I've got to go help him but - how do you leave sir? I'm not sure how to teleport - er, I mean, apparate, yet and sir I really need to get to Harry."

The twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes diminished, and he stood up, looking grave. He touched a penny on his desk.

"Professor Vector will come and get you. I'm going to get Harry. Lemon drop."

With a spin, both Headmaster Dumbledore and the penny disappeared.

Hermione stood there, staring blankly at the penny. She calmed herself, realizing that Harry would be safe in the hands of the Headmaster. She looked at the space where the penny was. It must have been another form of transportation, Hermione reasoned, thinking to calm herself, yes, the penny must have done it, and was activated by the code words - 'lemon drop', probably.

"Ms. Hermione?"

Hermione whirled around to see Jed- er - _Professor_ Vector (who, Hermione learned, was the Professor of Arithmancy) standing behind her.

"Hello, Professor." Said Hermione, looking up at the person who she had been searching for.

"The headmaster will be back shortly." Professor Vector announced, "Since we have discovered that you and your brother have been _living alone_ ," Professor Vector took the opportunity to glance disapprovingly at Hermione, who honestly still thought she was right, "You will be staying at Hogwarts until the term starts on September 1st."

Hermione instantly brightened.

"Excuse me, professor, when will we get our school supplies?"Hermione asked politely , making sure her excitement only showed in a reasonable amount.

"Tomorrow." Professor Vector said, "I will escort you."

Hermione nodded, and the two exited the office.

"Where would you and your brother like to sleep?" Professor Vector asked as they stood by the gargoyle to the office, "In the Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor dorms?"

Hermione pretended to think, but inside, she was elated. This was her chance to scout out the territories!

"Could I see them first and then decide?" Hermione asked slyly. Professor Vector gave her an amused smile before agreeing.

The Gryffindor common room and dormitories were located in Gryffindor Tower. The entrance to the tower was through a painting of the Fat Lady (who's appearance was just as her name described), and the password had to be given in order to get her to swing open and reveal the common room.

Gryffindor's common room had armchairs and a roaring fire. The arched windows looked out over the Quidditch Pitch, lake, and the Forbidden Forest. Hermione glanced over at the forest, but could only see the tree tops. A picture of Godric Gryffindor was hung above the fireplace.

The walls were decorated with pictures of mythical creatures and important Gryffindor alumni. Mahogany spiral staircases led to the dormitories. The dormitories had mahogany four-poster beds and scarlet curtains with threaded gold hanging from it.

Hermione unsuspiciously looked around and determined that the only secret passageway other than the Fat Lady was the fireplace, which she resolved to come look at later, remembering the password to be, 'Caput Draconis', and that it would change every month or so.

The Hufflepuff common room and dormitories are located in Hufflepuff Basement. Students entered the Basement through a barrel in a stack of barrels in the kitchen corridor. They must tap the correct barrel in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff' for the lid to open and reveal the passageway to the common room. If someone tapped the wrong barrel or used the wrong rhythm, that person would be drenched in vinegar.

Hufflepuff's common room was round and cozy with a crackling fire that warmed the room. There were also low ceilings and circular windows showed rippling grass and dandelions. The room seemed sunny (something Hermione didn't particularly enjoy), a feeling enhanced by the copper furnishings and the overstuffed yellow and black sofas and chairs. Plants hung from the ceiling or sat on windowsills. Combined with the sunny feel, the common room felt like a greenhouse, in Hermione's opinion.

Round doors in the common room led to the dormitories, which were lit by copper lamps. Patchwork quilts covered the four-poster beds, and a bed warmer hung on the wall beside every bed.

The Hufflepuff common room was also the only common room that had remained free of outsiders for over 500 years, something Hermione was sceptical of.

There was only one secret passageway: by the portrait of Helga Hufflepuff.

Hermione's second favorite was Ravenclaw, however. The Ravenclaw common room and dormitories were located in Ravenclaw Tower on the west side of the castle. The first reason why Hermione liked the tower was that the students entered through a door with an bronze eagle-shaped knocker which asked a question to anyone who knocks on it. The door would open only when the question was answered correctly. Apparently, if the riddle was especially difficult, large groups of students would gather to outside try to figure it out. Of course, when Hermione entered, she answered the question with ease.

The Ravenclaw common room was circular with arched windows that provided rather spectacular views of the Hogwarts grounds. There was a library on one wall to the left. A domed ceiling painted with stars like the night sky was also a highlight. The centerpiece of the common room was a white marble statue of founder Rowena Ravenclaw. Behind it lied the door leading to the dormitories.

The dormitories were in turrets off the main tower, where the wind whistling around the windows could be heard. There was at least two benches by windows in a dorm, which could be used for reading. The bedsheets on the four-poster beds were made of sky blue silk.

There seemed to be not one, but three secret passageways there: the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw and her diadem, a book in the library (which also contributed to Hermione's liking of the common room and dorms), and a bricks of the fireplace.

But, by far, Hermione's favorite was Slytherin. The Slytherin common room and dormitories were located in Slytherin Dungeon. The entrance to the Slytherin common room was through a concealed stone wall. Students would have to present the correct password, which changed every fortnight, to open the wall and reveal the entrance to the common room.

Slytherin's common room looked out into Hogwarts lake. Underwater creatures often passed by the windows, which Hermione enjoyed immensely. It had the feel of a underwater shipwreck, but it was still quite cosy with all of the couches and the fireplace.

The dormitories had four-posters with green and silver silk hangings and bedspreads that were embroidered with silver thread (something Hermione approved of). Medieval tapestries depicting the adventures what was obviously famous Slytherins hung from the walls. The light came from enchanting silver lanterns that hung from the ceilings, which Hermione felt like she could stare at all day.

Something else that Hermione approved of was what Professor Vector said: no outsider had entered the Slytherin common room for more than seven centuries. That one, she believed.

In addition, there were countless secret passageways, including some behind the portraits of the snakes (which Hermione could understand). The best thing, though, was the fact that the top academically for the boys and girls per year got their own room.

Between looking at the dorms and common rooms, Professor Vector gave her a short tour of the classrooms, library, great hall, and the fastest ways to get there. Hermione found all of this immensely helpful.

Afterwards, she told Professor Vector that she would like to sleep in the Slytherin dorms. The former Slytherin nodded in agreement and showed her her dorm, where her trunk of her things had somehow made its way there. Of course, that excluded the secret passageways that Hermione was sure were scattered around the school.

Professor Vector left her with a last speech:

"You may explore until dinner, when your brother will be here. Dinner will be in the Great Hall. Remember the places I warned you not to go, especially the Forbidden Forest and the third floor corridor. Try to stay by the places I showed you, and don't go farther than the grounds. Oh, and welcome to Hogwarts."


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: _Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling wrote Harry Potter, not me. All characters and plot that are in her books are hers._

 **Author's note:** Some parts of this chapter are quoted from _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone._

Memories - _**Italics and Bold**_

Thoughts - _Italics_

Sorry for the delay! Here's Chapter 6!

Chapter 6 - Riddle Me This

Harry came at dinner, just as Professor Vector said. Apparently, he'd not managed to get himself unsuck, which made Hermione feel disappointed yet guilty at the same time. Harry didn't look her in the eye all through dinner which made her a bit confused. She resolved to talk to him after dinner.

So, as the two adjourned to the Gryffindor common room (where Hermione wanted to explore first), Hermione spoke.

"Harry? What's wrong?"

Harry didn't reply.

"Harry?"

After a minute of being ignored, Hermione bit her lip, eyes narrowing in anger. What was wrong with him? Hermione waited for a few more seconds before her impatience took over, grabbing his arm to turn him around.

"No!" Harry suddenly shouted at her, ripping his arm away. Hermione recoiled in shock, "Stop acting like you know everything! You're wrong! You were wrong about being Jedis, you were wrong to leave me in a tree, and you are wrong to think I'll forgive you so easily! You think you're so powerful, but really, you're just a _friendless stuck up know-it-all!_ "

Hermione's expression was cold. Harry suddenly looked frightened.

"Who trained you?" Hermione asked in a tone that seemed to have icicles hanging off of it, "Me. Who let you out of that cupboard? Me. Who got rid of the Dursleys? Me. Who got you to the point where you weren't cowering behind Vernon? Me. Not you. _Never_ you. You want to ignore me? You think you can do it without me?"

Harry said nothing, looking at his adopted sister with wide eyes. Hermione sneered at him.

"Fine."

* * *

Hermione didn't think she had ever been so angry. With Lindsay, at least she had acted when it grew to much. But her once burning anger was now frighteningly cold. You see, at first, she was only hurt. Every single word in Harry's little _speech_ was like a knife being stabbed into her heart. But hurt quickly turned into anger, for, well, _how in the world_ could he _do_ that to her? After all she'd done for him? Yes, Hermione was angry. And it was all directed at her so-called brother.

When Harry - no _Potter_ \- had automatically moved to the boy's dorm, despite the fact that the two had gotten accustomed to sharing a room, Hermione had simply walked in the other direction.

In the morning, Professor Vector picked them up, and brought them to their office.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Hermione" She said, "How was your night?"

"Very _pleasant_ , thank you for asking." Hermione said, directing the word at Potter, who winced at the jibe.

Professor Vector showed them how to use the floo - a concept that intrigued Hermione very much - and they were off.

They arrived in the Leaky Cauldron. In Hermione's opinion, it didn't seem very nice: it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was

smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The

low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Professor Vector muttered something under her breath, clearly unhappy about the situation they were currently in: everyone, the bartender included, was outright staring at the trio by the fireplace.

 _That's rather rude._ Hermione thought, and then couldn't help but wonder if they did this to all newcomers, or if their group was just unlucky.

She didn't have to wait long to figure it out.

"Good Lord." The bartender whispered rather loudly, peering at Potter, "Is this-can this be-?"

The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.

"Bless my soul," whispered the old bartender, "Harry Potter... what an honor."

He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Potter and seized his hand, tears in his eyes. Hermione stepped back, utterly confused and annoyed that Potter was getting all of the attention. What in the world was going on, here?

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back."

Potter seemed to not know what to say, much to Hermione's amusement. Everyone was looking at him. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. Hermione almost wrinkled her nose at her: how could someone be so unaware?

Then there was a great scraping of chairs, and Hermione stepped back, sensing (with the force-er- _magic_ , of course, but also with common sense) that the people coming straight at Potter like moths to a light. Professor Vector managed to step back just in time, for the next moment, as Hermione predicted, Potter found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last." One said.

"So proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud." Another almost shrieked, making Hermione want to plug her ears.

"Always wanted to shake your hand - I'm all of a flutter."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter, thank you so much for what you did that night."

"Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle."

"I've seen you before!" Potter suddenly exclaimed, making Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement, "You bowed to me once in a shop."

Hermione nearly snickered at that; was Potter really so self-centered that he remembered a person purely because they _bowed_ to him?

Pushing away the small trickle of guilt at her thoughts, Hermione kept on listening.

"He remembers!" Dedalus Diggle cried, looking around at everyone as if to assure them of what they had just overheard, "Did you hear that? He remembers me!"

Potter shook hands again and again. A man named Doris Crockford kept coming back for more., much to Hermione's annoyance. They had places to be, for goodness sake!

A pale young man made his way forward very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching, and his whole body seemed to quake.

"Professor Quirrell." Professor Vector said from the side, "It is nice to see you out an about. Mr. Potter, Professor Quirrell will be one of your professors at Hogwarts."

Hermione leaned forward, wanting to get a better look at her new professor. He didn't seem like much, but, as she'd learned, you should never judge a book by it's cover. Much.

"P-P-Potter," Professor Quirrell stammered, grasping Potter's hand, "c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you."

"What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?" Potter asked, voicing one of Hermione's questions.

"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," Professor Quirrell muttered as though he'd rather not think about it. Hermione's doubts about his competency increased significantly at his tone, "N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" Hermione's gaze darkened: Potter couldn't even levitate a feather! Professor Quirrell laughed nervously, "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He looked terrified at the very thought.

The other _fans_ in the shop wouldn't let Professor Quirrell keep Harry to himself. It took almost ten more minutes to get away from them all. At last, Profesor Vector, who had not managed to make herself heard over the babble so far, drew her wand (what Hermione had learned most wizards couldn't do magic without, much to her astonishment). With three piercing cracks, the room fell quiet once again.

"Now, if you all are quite finished _bombarding_ Mr. Potter, we have places to be." Professor Vector said coldly, making Hermione wonder if she was a Slytherin, "Mr. Potter, Ms. Hermione - let's go."

Doris Crockford attempted to barge his way to Potter again, but, at Professor Vector's glare, he stepped back, chuckling nervously. Professor Vector led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds. Hermione immediately spotted a few bricks on the wall that glowed, what she'd now come to realize was a magic revealer.

Professor Vector turned to a very overwhelmed looking Potter. Hermione felt a stab of sympathy, but shook her head at herself. She would forgive him!

"I'll explain later." She said.

"Is he always that nervous?" Ha- _Potter_ asked as Professor Vector turned to the brick wall with glowing bricks, "Professor Quirrell, I mean?"

"Yes." Professor Vector replied sharply, "He took a year off to get some firsthand experience. There are some rumors, but you shouldn't be listening to them. It's Quirinius' business, not yours.

Professor Vector began to count bricks in the wall above the trash can.

"It's those ones, isn't it?" Hermione asked the professor, pointing to the glowing bricks. Professor Vector looked to Hermione, startled.

"How do you know?" She asked, looking at Hermione curiously. Hermione looked back at her professor, confused. She'd thought that all wizards could do it. Well, Potter couldn't, but he couldn't do a lot of things.

 _See - I haven't forgave him._ Hermione's non voice of reason sneered in her head at the thought. The voice of reason didn't reply.

"I-er-" Hermione said deliberately, looking at Potter, who was watching the exchange with wide eyes.

Professor Vector got the message.

"We'll speak later." She said, making Hermione _almost_ certain that she was a Slytherin, and turned back to the brick wall. Professor Vector tapped the bricks in a certain order with her wand, each one glowing brighter as she tapped it.

The bricks she had touched quivered and the bricks began to move out, creating a small hole that grew wider until they were facing a large archway, that lead onto a cobbled street which twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome," said Professor Vector, "to Diagon Alley."

Hermione stared at the alley in amazement as the trio stepped through the archway. She quickly looked back over her shoulder and saw the archway returning to its original state. She looked back to the alley as the wall completed its movement.

The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop, reflecting on the surfaces. Above them was a sign that read: _Cauldrons - All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver - Self-Stirring - Collapsible_.

"You'll need one later." Professor Vector commented, "But you need your money first. We'll go to Gringotts for that."

Hermione turned her head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to take in everything she could: the shops, the things outside them, the people doing their shopping… the list went on.

A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed.

"Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad..."

Hooting came from a dark shop with a sign that read _Eeylops Owl Emporium - Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy_. Several boys of about Hermione's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. Hermione wrinkled her own nose distastefully at them. _Honestly_ , could they even _try_ to be civilized?

"Look," One of them said as the trio passed, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand- fastest ever-"

Hermione didn't hear the rest of what he said, deciding that there were more important things to be focusing on.

There were shops selling robes, including one called _Madam Malkins_. Some shops were selling telescopes and silver balances, while others, namely _Flourish and Blotts_ , sold books. There were windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon... Hermione attempted to look at it all as they made their way down the alley.

"Here we are." Professor Vector finally said, "Mr Potter, Ms. Hermione - this is Gringotts."

They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was -

"That's a goblin." Professor Vector quietly explained at the two startled expressions on Hermione and Potter's faces, "They run Gringotts."

They walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was short; even shorter than Potter by at east a head. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside.

They then were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

"Gringotts is the safest place in the world." Professor Vector explained, "Other than perhaps Hogwarts. Robbing it is quite impossible. I would advise you against doing so, both the robbing Gringotts and the crime itself."

A pair of goblins - yet again - bowed them through the silver doors that opened to reveal a vast marble hall that was occupied by about a hundred goblins who were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, and examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There was one on the side that seemed to be weighing a large diamond on a gold scale. _Talk about expensive._

There was a countless number of doors leading away from the hall. Goblins showed people in robes - wizards and witches - out of them. Professor Vector, Potter, and Hermione walked into a line for the goblin in the middle of the counter, which was the shortest of them all.

"Good morning." Professor Vector said to the goblin when they got through the line, "I'm here to help Mr. Potter take some money out of his account, as well as help a new student, Ms. Hermione, create an account."

"You have his key, Madam?" The goblin asked, perking up at Potter's name. Hermione almost groaned when he did. Why did everything seem to center around Potter?

"Yes." Professor Vector said, fishing a tiny golden key out of a brown bag that hung from her necklace. She placed it in the goblin's hands.

There was a moment of silence as the goblin inspected it closely, and then -

"That seems to be in order." The goblin announced, before smoothly transitioning to the second topic, "What is the last name of the student who would like a vault set up?"

"I'm an orphan, sir." Hermione said as the goblin's eyes pierced her, swallowing the nervousness that popped up when she stared into his eyes. The goblin's face morphed into one of surprise at 'sir', but it quickly morphed back to one of indifference. Hermione admired the goblin's mask of his emotions: it would have been foolproof if he hadn't given himself away.

"Very well." The goblin said, "Are you muggleborn? If not, we can do a blood test. We don't keep track of muggle's blood here."

"I'm the former." Hermione said stiffly, having read about blood purity from a book just that morning. The goblin nodded.

"Than you must choose a wizarding last name." The goblin said, "If the people who have it are still alive, than they must approve of it with you. If not, we have a backup test that they have created themselves when they lived to determine if you are worthy."

"Er-" Hermione said, thinking. She didn't want to be seen as someone who was trying to copy a deceased person, such as Merlin, so perhaps just thinking one up that wasn't as famous would do…

"What about Riddle?" Hermione asked, remembering the name from the trophy room. He had been a Prefect. And, besides, he was - or perhaps still was - a halfblood or pureblood, as the book said he wasn't muggleborn (an odd fact).

Hermione was too focused on her own thoughts to see the goblin to a little jolt, before peering closer at her. Finally, he said:

"Very well. Riddle's dead, so follow me." He turned back to Professor Vector, "I will have someone take you two down to Mr. Potter's vault. You can come back to pick Ms. Hermione after that. Griphook!"

Griphook was yet another goblin. Professor Vector and Harry followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall, leaving Hermione alone with the teller.

The teller lead Hermione into a room that was past the fifth door from the back. Inside was a dark marble room with a bowl and a knife on the floor. The only source of light other than what was coming from outside of the room was a strange grey light emanating from the bowl.

"Cut your hand with the knife, and let some of the blood drip into the bowl." The teller said, "Speak Riddle's last name, and your tests will start. I will be outside of the door."

He left.

Hermione picked up the knife with a shaky hand. The whole effect kind of creeped her out, like one of those horror shows the girls at the orphanage had often spoke of. She knelt by the bowl, discarding her emotions and cutting a small nick in her palm. She watched the blood slowly dribble into the bowl.

"Riddle." Hermione whispered. And that's when it started.

It hit her full - on. The nervousness came back, except this time, it quickly transformed to fear. It washed over her, and for the first time, she felt caustraphobia. She shivered on the floor. She had no idea where it had come from. All she wanted to do was to scream, to run - but yet she had nowhere to go. The door's lock clicked shut as she began to drag her way to it. Then she couldn't move - she couldn't scream for help, because it was so _terrifying_ that her body froze -

" _ **Please. Not that book, not- no!".**_

 _ **Lindsey had torn off a page.**_

" _ **Please, please..."**_

"NO!" Hermione's shreak ripped through the room at the memories that had started. She breathed heavily. _I'm not scared. This isn't my fear…_

" _ **Please, please..."**_

 _ **Deserve-**_

 _STOP IT! STOP IT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

There was a silence in the room, where the fear suddenly stopped and Hermione could take a few breaths of relief. But she was now _angry._ Angry at the room, angry at the goblin, and _ever so angry at Tom Riddle for putting this test here in the first place -_

"Who _are_ you?"

The voice had come from behind her. Hermione spun around to see a tall boy - about seventeen or eighteen years old - with pale skin, jet black hair, and dark eyes standing behind her. Hermione stood up, immediately knowing who it was. She flicked her hand at him, her eyes smoldering in anger, and Tom Riddle was blasted backwards, eyes comically wide in shock. He stood up slowly, his eyes flashing red. He stepped forward.

 _ **There went another page.**_

 _ **Hermione looked at Lindsay, and for the first time, anger bubbled up inside of her. Lindsay tore another page.**_

 _ **Deserved it deserve it deserve it-**_

" _ **NO!" Hermione shouted, and her hand grabbed the older girl's arm.**_

 _ **There was a sickening crack and Lindsay dropped the book. Hermione immediately let go, grabbing the book, holding it protectively and glaring at Lindsay. The girl had taken to moaning while looking at her hand, which was bent completely the wrong way.**_

 _ **Hermione was shocked at herself. Had she done that?**_

 _ **She deserved it. They all do.**_

 _ **Deserved it deserve it deserve it-**_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Hermione screamed, and this time, she _pushed_. The foreign presence that had been messing with her mind was thrown out. The artificial fear left her so quickly she thought it had torn a part of her chest out. Tom Riddle stumbled backwards, and then smiled. Hermione stared at him with confusion.

? _One lassst tesst_? Tom hissed in the language Hermione had come to know as the snake, ? _What isss your name?_?

? _I am Hermione._? Hermione hissed back, some of her anger subsiding to the tides of curiosity and excitement that she had found someone who could speak snake.

Tom, once again, looked surprised, and then he looked almost… excited. He walked closer to Hermione.

"You are worthy of being my heir," He said, "Hermione Riddle."

"Thank you." Hermione said, all of her anger having vanished. She grinned at her new name. It had a nice ring to it. She then frowned. What if she wasn't what Tom thought she was? She hadn't even started her first year, and she, as much as the appeal was, didn't want to trick her way into a name she didn't deserve, for the consequences that followed.. Well, Hermione could only guess that they would be deadly.

Tom seemed to read her face (something Hermione would later scold herself for letting him).

"You deserve it." He said.

"I haven't learned much." Hermione countered.

"I can help you."

Hermione looked up at that. A private tutor? That would be awesome. Think of all the possibilities it could bring -

"How?" Hermione said, realizing something - "You're dead."

"I am a memory." Tom said, "It's advanced magic. I'll teach you it, someday. You just need to let me connect to you."

"How?" Hermione asked, eager to learn advanced magics.

"You just need to accept." Tom said, "I'll be always with you - not in your mind, but just outside of it. We'll be connected - we could talk to each other telepathically."

"You won't be able to read my thoughts? Or do what you were doing before?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Not unless you let me." Tom assured.

Hermione was opening her mouth to reply when she cut herself off, for an idea had sparked within her brain.

"Tom? I-I have no friends."

She hadn't meant for it to sound so weak, so desperate - she'd meant to cover that all up and just ask, but it all came out in that single sentence - Lindsay, the orphanage, Emma Thames, her fight with Harry, - it was all there. She was horrified for a moment, but, at Tom's look of empathy, Hermione knew it was for the best.

"Hermione," Tom replied softly, "I'll be your friend."

"Than I accept." Hermione said happily.

The last thing Hermione Riddle saw before it all went black was a familiar bushy haired girl with red eyes.


	8. Chapter 7-Dragon Alley and IMPORTANT AN

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling wrote Harry Potter, not me. All characters and plot that are in her books are hers._

Chapter Seven - Diagon Alley

 **IMPORTANT AUTHOR"S NOTE: This is the last chapter (even though it's only a half of one) I am posting for this story. I've decided that it's gotten a little out of hand and I POSTED A REWRITE. Updates will come much quicker until I'm caught up! Chapters 1-3 are already up. See my profile for more details!**

Memories - _**Italics and Bold**_

Thoughts - _Italics_

Hermione - now Hermione _Riddle_ stood in front of vault seven hundred and nineteen, awestruck.

"This is all _mine_?"

The goblin, Gringock, his name was, replied with a curt, "Yes." The new voice, however, replied:

 _You haven't ssseen the Ssssslytherin one yet. Vault One._

 _Hello, Tom._ Hermione replied, having (somewhat) gotten used to Tom speaking to her in her head on the way down to the Riddle Vault.

 _Or the Gaunt one._ Tom reminded, his tone becoming a bit sharper, as if speaking of a cat that just bit him.

 _So how much should I bring?_ Hermione pondered.

 _Ask for a connector pouch._ Tom replied, _It's connected to your vaults, so you can take out whatever amount you want._

Hermione nodded, and turned to the goblin.

"I'd like a connector pouch." She said.

The goblin reached into a pouch that he carried on his belt and drew out another pouch.

"That'd be twenty gallons."

Hermione reached into the vault, pulling our twenty of the gold coins and handing them to the goblin. The goblin then gave her the pouch, which she held at her side.

 _Tom?_ Hermione thought.

 _Get a moleskin pouch to put it in later._

"Would you like to see your other vaults now?"

Hermione gave the goblin a wicked grin and nodded.

* * *

The Gaunt vault was filled with a lesser amount of coins than the Riddle one, and there were no magical artifacts, so Hermione simply left it as it was. The Slytherin vault, on the other hand…

* _Open.*_ Hermione said, and the vault door to vault one swung open. She stepped inside, leaving the goblin behind.

 _You first have to pass a number of tests put forth my Salazar himself._ Tom had warned.

And she did. A blood test, logic puzzles, speaking to a giant snake engraving on a wall, and more occured before a door - the real door to the vault - swung open.

 _Then, you must pass one final test: Salazar's wand must accept you. The consequences for any who are not worthy…_

 _Death._ Hermione had supplied.

 _You are worthy._ Tom reassured, so Hermione opened the ancient looking case to see a magnificent wand.

The wood was about thirteen inches long. The wood was a dark brown wood that gave a dark, majestic, and powerful aura. On the bottom of the wand there was an engraving of a snake. The whole wand was alluring, in a way. Hermione stretched her hand out and grasped it.

There was a flash of darkness. When it faded, Hermione saw the wand in her hand, and knew it had accepted her. She shared some sort of connection with it. If she hadn't known that wizards were wizards, and not Jedi, she would have thought that it was a generator of the force. Or perhaps a really strong conductor.

 _Thirteen inches, snakewood, and a basilisk horn core._ Tom supplied.

 _*Mine.*_

* * *

After looking around at the books, Hermione decided it would be suspicious if she spent the whole of two hours down in her vault, so she left with a sorrowful glance. She also put the wand back in the case, but only after Tom reassured her multiple times that she would be able to get it through the connector pouch and Professor Vector and Potter would suspect to much and ask to many questions.

"Find everything alright?" Professor Vector asked as Hermione emerged from the bank, blinking to reakust to the sunlight.

"Yes." Hermione replied, ignoring Potter, who was at the professor's side.

 _Harry Potter._

 _What?_ Hermione thought back to Tom, confused at the interest in his voice.

 _I never thought he would be… so short._ Tom said, hesitating after be.

Hermione snorted (in her head, if you can imagine that) at Tom before turning her attention back to the real world.

"Might as well get your uniform first," said Professor Vector, pointing to _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ , "I have some unfinished business at Gringotts, so I'm going to trust you can handle yourselves for a few minutes."

She said this with a severe look.

"Yes, Professor." Potter and Hermione said at the same time. Professor Vector escorted them to the front door before they split ways.

Entering the shop, Hermione spotted Madam Malkin, who was a squat, witch dressed in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Potter started to speak, "Got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact. "

They were shown to the back of the shop, where a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes.

 _That's Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy. If you want good political allies -_ Tom started.

 _Got it. He's my friend._ Hermione thought back, cutting him off.

Hermione stepped up onto the stool beside the boy, leaving the stool farther away for Potter, and allowed an assistant to slip a long robe over her head. The assistant began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," Draco Malfoy said, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," replied Hermione, allowing him to continue.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," Draco said in a bored, drawling voice, "Then I'm going to drag them off to took at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Hermione was strongly reminded of Dudley.

 _Are you sure about this, Tom?_ Hermione asked, _He seems like a snot._

 _It's just a mask he's been trained to use in certain circumstances._ Tom replied, _He doesn't know who you are yet._

"Have you got your own broom?" Draco went on.

"No," Hermione said, "But I plan on getting one. I'm going to wait for next year, however. The probability Nimbus is going to bring out a better broom is high."

Thank goodness Tom had told her what Quidditch was beforehand.

"Do you play Quidditch?" Draco asked, looking interested.

"Not yet, but I may next year, so I can be on the team." Hermione replied curtly.

"I do - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Do you know what house you'll be in yet?"

"Ah, that would be telling." Hermione said with a smirk, Draco peered at her, seeing her in a different light at that statement...

 **A/N: To be continued in Hermione Granger and the Twisted Fate rewrite!**


End file.
